Roxanna
2119 | Female | Roxanna | Sand/Sky/Ice | Subject of Project Zodiac | Aries Roxanna is my OC! Please don’t use or edit without permission!! Coding by NightStrike and altered by me! Description Roxanna is a beautiful dragoness that is stronger and larger then most. She has a buff Sandwing build with a more Skywing shaped head. Her horns are ram like, and her claws are sharp and curved like an Icewing’s. Her wings are large and Skywing like, and she has a smooth Icewing scale pattern. Her tail is long like and Icewing’s, and she has a Sandwing tail barb. Her Sandwing frill is spiky like Icewing spikes, and she has actual spikes surrounding her tail barb. Her main scales start out a very light sand yellow and gradually get darker and more orange and red toward the tip of her tail, like a sunrise. Her underbelly is a golden pinkish red along with her frill. Her horns and claws look as though they are made of pure gold, and her eyes are a piercing sapphire blue. Behavior Roxanna has been observed to be a brave, direct, fearless, and independent dragoness that has a deep sense of justice and is a natural leader. She can be aggressive, pushy, inconstant, and selfish at times, and she has a bad temper. She can also be very self centered, but she does protect her friends. She gets easily annoyed by obnoxious dragons, and she sometimes takes her anger out on innocent objects. She never lets anyone see she’s sad or depressed, but every now and then she just needs some help. Roxanna has also been observed to be quite loud and quirky. She seems proud of who she is, and doesn’t let anyone tell her otherwise. She’s also a prankster. She has on multiple occasions purposely acted sick to make the scientists worry. She just really likes the attention because she easily gets board. Escaping seems to be her main goal though. Multiple times she has tried, and twice she has succeeded. Scientists assumes she does this because she’s board and curious. Abilities Heat Resistance: Roxanna has extreme heat resistance that has allowed her to survive temperatures up to 1500°F. She does this by absorbing the heat. It is unknown what is her temperature limit. The scientists are still trying to find a way to discover it without hurting Roxanna. Fire Breath: Roxanna has fire breath that has been recorded to reach up to 2700°F°. The scientists discovered she has smooth scales that line the inside of her throat that allow her to breath fire this temperature without burning herself. From what they’ve studied, the scientists assume Roxanna absorbs the heat around her to create such hot flames. Strength/Weapons: Roxanna is bigger and way stronger then average dragons. The scientists have recorded her lifting a stone three times her weight, and bench pressing it. She also has a whip tail that has a poisonous barb at the tip. The poison in her tail has been tested, and only seems strong enough to kill dragonets and weaken full grown dragons (the poison wasn’t tested on any living dragons). As for the whip part of her tail, the scientists have recorded it to be able to break bones, and cut flesh. She has to use her full strength to do so, and it has to land correctly to break bone. Weaknesses Cold Blood: Roxanna is cold blooded, and because of this she needs access to a constant heat source. The scientists believe she got this from her Icewing genetics. If she does get enough heat, Roxanna’s immune system will cease to exist. She will become very ill and will have a high chance of dying. This has been recorded once, and it was when Roxanna had first hatched. The scientists don’t know if it will still happen to Roxanna know that she’s grown, but they don’t want to risk it. Dehydration: Roxanna can easily get dehydrated because of the constant heat she absorbs. She needs to drink two times more often then other dragons do, and she can die from dehydration in half the amount of days that other dragons can. The scientists force Roxanna to have a canteen with her at all times. Biography Roxanna was born in the Zodiac Lab, and began trying to escape the moment she could walk. She has managed to escape twice, but she only made it a few feet before she was caught. Both times she was locked in a secure room with multiple scientists who would be frantically giving her treatment for any illness she could have picked up in her seconds of the outside world. She seemed to have given up on escaping for awhile until she was the age of a young adult. She tried to escape on her birthday for a third time, but was stopped before she could make it outside. Scientists are keeping a close eye on her in case she tries again. Interactions All interactions will be filled in when we start the rp! Subject 8823: Subject ####: Subject 6794: Subject ####: Subject 2734: Subject 4139: Subject ####: Subject 2222 Subject ####: Subject 7725: Subject 3721: Trivia *Roxanna‘s favorite animal is ram, and she has made the scientists swear to never serve it as a meal. *Roxanna wants to make friends, but she doesn’t really know how to and she usually gets annoyed when trying. *Roxanna can mean dawn and bright. Gallery 6A3D13B3-96A7-47D7-B771-C4A9E181403C.jpeg 6A3D13B3-96A7-47D7-B771-C4A9E181403C.jpeg 6A3D13B3-96A7-47D7-B771-C4A9E181403C.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:Content (JellybeanDragon67) Category:Artificially Created Category:Work In Progress